bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Multiplayer Gene Tonics
Hello there again! Sorry for the long wait. This time, I'll be presenting my multiplayer Gene Tonic suggestions. In the BioShock 2 Multiplayer, the selection of Tonics was both fairly diverse and immensely fun in some cases (Leg Up, for example). However, it was not without its flaws. While some Gene Tonics were practically compulsory, as was the case of the Expert Researcher Tonic, others were unreliable and at times completely useless (Death Trap, Repairman and Resurrection especially). My objective here is to post not only my own Tonic ideas, but also my suggestions to fix some of the already existing ones. Since there's going to be quite a list (41 Tonics in total) I'll be color-coding the name of each Gene Tonic in accordance with its type: Tonics in white are pre-existing Gene Tonics that I'm adding without modifications for the sake of completionism. Those in green are pre-existing Tonics reintroduced with modifications to them. Finally, those in red are entirely new. And now, the list: Speedy Recovery *'Unlocked at Rank:' 1 *'Changes:' Rather than just make the player's health regeneration start early, the healing factor should work exponentially, i.e. the regeneration starts early but very slowly, then progessively speeds up. That way, although the player will still heal much faster with this Tonic, it won't be possible to just duck into cover, get a health boost and come back into the fight. EVE Saver *'Unlocked at Rank:' 4 Expert Researcher *'Unlocked at Rank:' 7 *'Changes:' Personally, I find normal research speed is too slow, and so could be increased to what one would get with Expert Researcher equipped in the previous game. To compensate, this Tonic would make research instant. Metabolic EVE *'Unlocked at Rank:' 10 *'Changes:' Same as Speedy Recovery, should work on an exponential scale (though not nearly as fast as the former). This is because the EVE regeneration in the previous game gained from this Tonic is pathetically slow, to the point where it's almost always useless as you'll run into another encounter before you'll have the time to regenerate enough for even one extra Plasmid cast. Speedy Hacker *'Unlocked at Rank:' 11 Security Evasion *'Unlocked at Rank:' 14 *'Changes:' Also decreases Security Bot accuracy against the player and increases the time it takes for a Security Camera to spot the player. In addition, adds a small delay to the trap if attempting to use an unfriendly hacked machine. Deadly Machines *'Unlocked at Rank:' 17 *'Changes:' Also increases damage dealt by Security Bots hacked by or belonging by the player, as well as the potency of vending machine traps. Repairman *'Unlocked at Rank:' 20 *'Changes:' Also allows the user to repair destroyed Security Cameras, and fully heal active Security Devices. Juggernaut *'Unlocked at Rank:' 21 *'Presentation:' Reduces the effect and duration of all stunning and movement- or vision-impairing effects against the player. Hawkeye *'Unlocked at Rank:' 24 *'Presentation:' Highlights enemies and enemy traps with a red aura and allows the player to increase the power of their weapon zoom. In addition, allows the player to see which vending machines are hacked by the enemy. Tracker *'Unlocked at Rank:' 27 *'Presentation:' Allows the player to see the movement path of every enemy done in the past twenty seconds. Keen Observer *'Unlocked at Rank:' 30 *'Presentation:' Allows the player to see nearby enemies through walls, as well as nearby invisible enemies. Can also see their complete loadout (including their health and EVE), and greatly increases the sound of their footsteps. Leg Up *'Unlocked at Rank:' 31 *'Changes:' Also negates any fall damage taken. Fast Feet *'Unlocked at Rank:' 34 Youthful Rebirth *'Unlocked at Rank:' 37 *'Presentation:' Grants the player a temporary speed and jump power boost immediately after spawning. Power Stomp *'Unlocked at Rank:' 40 *'Presentation:' Any excess kinetic energy amassed while falling (i.e. which would cause the player fall damage) is instead converted into a powerful stomp upon landing, stunning all nearby enemies and dealing them damage. The higher the fall, the stronger the stomp. Pickpocket *'Unlocked at Rank:' 41 *'Presentation:' Allows the player to refill on ammunition by walking over dropped enemy weapons. Also increases maximum ammo capacity. Gunslinger *'Unlocked at Rank:' 44 *'Presentation:' Allows the player to equip one extra weapon. Plasmid Power *'Unlocked at Rank:' 47 *'Presentation:' Allows the player to equip one extra Plasmid. Grim Reaper *'Unlocked at Rank:' 50 *'Presentation:' Upon getting a 3-killstreak, grants the player one single charge of a Plasmid which, upon activation, temporarily gives the player a speed and reload rate boost, as well as a constant health and EVE regeneration factor. Cancels upon death. Back Stabber *'Unlocked at Rank:' 51 *'Changes:' Doubles the damage of all melee attacks from behind. This means a quick-melee with the Drill is an instant kill, while the others remove two-thirds of an opponent's health. Drilling an enemy this way also removes their health at double the normal rate with this Tonic equipped. Slugger *'Unlocked at Rank:' 54 Adrenaline Rush *'Unlocked at Rank:' 57 *'Presentation:' Increases the user's movement speed as they lose health. Vampire *'Unlocked at Rank:' 60 *'Presentation:' Melee attacks restore a portion of the player's health and EVE. Sabotage *'Unlocked at Rank:' 61 *'Changes:' Also increases damage dealt to Security Bots and Cameras. Hard-Headed *'Unlocked at Rank:' 64 *'Presentation:' Renders the player immune to all damage multipliers against them (headshots, Hunter Slugs, Insect Swarm damage bonuses, etc). Last Stand *'Unlocked at Rank:' 67 *'Presentation:' Gives the player a damage bonus when at low health (around below 50%), which increases as the player loses health to a maximum theoretical multiplier of 2x. Headhunter *'Unlocked at Rank:' 70 *'Changes:' Adds +1x to every weapon's headshot multiplier (except the Drill). For example, with this Tonic the Railgun's headshot multiplier goes from 2.5x to 3.5x, and the Cannon, which doesn't normally have a headshot multiplier, deals double damage (2x) upon headshot. Helping Hand *'Unlocked at Rank:' 71 *'Presentation:' Getting an assist with a Plasmid temporarily increases the power of all of your Plasmids. Elemental Sponge *'Unlocked at Rank:' 74 *'Presentation:' Getting hit by Plasmids recharges your EVE bar. Master Trapster *'Unlocked at Rank:' 77 *'Presentation:' Increases the effects of environmental hazards you set off against enemies. Plasmid Expert *'Unlocked at Rank:' 80 *'Presentation:' Prevents you from using weapons, and instead allows you to fill the weapon slots with extra Plasmids. In-game, allows you to dual-wield Plasmids, increasing their power and greatly decreasing their cost. Cannot dual-wield the same Plasmid at the same time. Can still perform a quick-melee attack by punching, dealing 33.3 damage base 100. Big Brother *'Unlocked at Rank:' 83 *'Presentation:' Enemies within line of sight of the player's hacked vending machines or Security Devices are highlighted through walls. Watchdog *'Unlocked at Rank:' 85 *'Presentation:' Allows you to see players performing objectives through walls. Players around objectives (control points, the Little Sister, etc.) also count. Ninja *'Unlocked at Rank:' 87 *'Presentation:' Renders the player immune to all detection effects. Final Request *'Unlocked at Rank:' 89 *'Presentation:' When you die, you spawn an invisible ghost at your location which you can control and moves at double speed. When you respawn, you respawn at the location of your ghost. Basically, you get to choose exactly where you want to respawn. However, when you respawn you make a loud noise which can alert nearby enemies. Natural Camouflage *'Unlocked at Rank:' 92 *'Presentation:' Player becomes invisible upon standing still and not attacking, taking about a second to cloak or uncloak. Cannot attack while cloaked or cloaking/decloaking. Initiating an attack while cloaked decloaks the player instead without launching the attack. Master of Disguise *'Unlocked at Rank:' 94 *'Presentation:' Enemies see you as friendly and you take one of their teammates' names. However, the disguise breaks upon initiating an attack. You automatically take on a new disguise ten seconds after leaving combat (i.e. when you haven't been attacking or receiving damage from enemies). Enemy Security Devices don't target you either until your disguise drops. Necromancer *'Unlocked at Rank:' 96 *'Presentation:' Enemies killed by the player explode, inflicting all Plasmids they were affected with on all nearby enemies but otherwise dealing only minor damage. Death Trap *'Unlocked at Rank:' 98 *'Changes:' Players with this Tonic don't make a ticking noise, and you can choose yourself when you want your corpse to explode. Also, the range of the explosion should be increased, although there should be a high damage falloff to compensate. Resurrection *'Unlocked at Rank:' 100 *'Changes:' Rather than give a kill bonus on the second kill, it gives it at the first (i.e, you give the killer kill points before you resurrect, but not on the second time you die). Second of all, you die normally and not in the overdramatic fashion Splicers do when they have this Tonic equipped in the original multiplayer. Thirdly, while dead you can move your ghost (the thing that comes out when you resurrect, although this one is invisible) in a limited radius around your corpse and choose when you want to resurrect. And that concludes the Gene Tonics for the multiplayer. There are a lot of new ideas here, so I'd like to know if you think they'd work in a multiplayer environment. Post your thoughts! Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts